


《剥痂的人》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《剥痂的人》

最先惹事的是张一元的那支话筒，四年前的旧地方，回忆起来像隔着毛玻璃窥探，旧景翻来覆去洗了很多遍就皱成一团暗渍，无论是光天白日底下去想，还是梦里梦见，都仿佛从来不曾存在过，半点痕迹也没有。那时候杨九郎还在练着接话的本事，聪明倒是天生的，一点临场状况也丝毫不乱。  
他偶尔翻旧照片——“偶尔”的概念里再嵌套一层“偶尔”，他能找到自己以前的样子，电子储存设备不会发黄打卷边，但眉目瞄来瞄去总觉得旧了那么点。张一元的桌子脚有些瘸，台下凳子刷过一次新漆，却盖不住原来的木头霉味，每次演出时，人身上的味道和霉味混杂在一起，从底下往上升，聚在屋顶合着几年前偏色的灯光，成了一块没被盘古劈过的混沌天地。这是二零一三年的冬天，下大雪，他特意在褂子里多添了件毛衣，袖口扫过桌面，玉子板比之后少了三道划痕，他身边是才凑在一起不久的张云雷。  
张云雷的手被话筒边缘锋利的塑料壳子划破了，右手无名指从指甲盖到第一个指节浮现出一条红色的伤。他在演出时没有吱声，一把扇子转在手里，甩袖子时杨九郎捉到那条伤口，它正在渗血，血珠冒得很快，张云雷毫不在意地说词，手冲杨九郎那边摆了一下。他口齿清晰，然后被杨九郎小心握住了右手，拿褂子角不经意地蹭掉了血迹。他愣了愣，口中有一霎时的停顿，杨九郎立刻接上话，他好顺着往下说，眼睛却斜着眯了眼杨九郎，手指缩回袖子里，破开的地方有一颗小心脏在跳动。  
融雪最冷，杨九郎那时和他不如后来那么熟悉，他坐在张云雷旁边翻找抽屉里的创口贴，找了五分钟才找出来一块已经过期的。张云雷垂着眼睛端详那伤口，不大不深，就是长，长得多余。后台开着暖，杨九郎的指尖却凉，那块创口贴到底没用，他只是让手指在张云雷手背上滑过去，张云雷缩了一下，杨九郎立刻摸着后脑勺道歉。  
“不好意思啊，张老师。”  
张云雷的伤口火辣辣地疼起来，他左手在别人看不见的地方攥住了衣角，刘海从额头边滑下来，挡住大半眼睛，小声说了句“没事儿”，怕杨九郎没听见，又大声重复了一遍。  
杨九郎被一个小伤口弄得坐立不安，偌大的后台连一块创口贴也没有，这使他憋闷。但去牵张云雷的手仔细端详又显得他草木皆兵，两个人还没那么熟，他想伸手，却最后收了回来，指腹碾着自己的褂子角，好像伤了的是自己。  
张云雷对小伤口不甚在意，直到第二天上场，张一元的气味仍然是那样浊，但调话筒架子时，他的手触碰到一处粗糙。灯光照往台上，昨天划破他手的锐利处被一块过期创口贴包了起来，他手上动作一停，身边人正鞠躬谢台。他只好跟着鞠躬，伤口发痒发红，来不及去管。很多细节就是这样堆叠起来的，杨九郎见不得后台冷，会拿碎话来暖他，张云雷偶尔回应着笑，偶尔敷衍地笑。杨九郎上手捂他的嘴是几个月以后，那时快春天，满目滞涩的灰青色，寒气还没过去，熟络使张云雷裂开一道口子。杨九郎顺着口子往里看，能看见核里住着的人。  
他想起几个月前的伤口，就牵起张云雷的手看，五指举在灯下，伤痕像个圈，圈住无名指第一个指节，淡白色的痕迹，几乎看不出来了。  
“你以后当心点儿吧，我总怕。”  
“你怕什么呢。”  
伤口依赖后来生发成一种习惯，五年时间留给他们消磨这种习惯，一般来说最好是按着出现然后消失的规矩走，谁也不入侵谁，但张云雷偏偏是一个意外，杨九郎遇见他是风波陡起，从此不安宁，却进入另一个梦乡。好搭档，张云雷在他手心写字，沾着他的汗，汗湿的字紧密地依靠在一起，挨挨挤挤簇拥着杨九郎的手心。他们候场时得寸进尺的一点亲昵，等杨九郎想握住他的手指，张云雷已经抽了回去，丝毫不慌地理着褂子边角。张云雷歪头冲他笑，有时候不理他，杨九郎就抬抬下巴，无声地说一个“去”。  
这是搭在一起的第二年，关系突飞猛进，谁也不饶谁，一起吃过无数趟宵夜，酒桌饭局，帮他挑出不吃的菜，筷子尖点在的其实是心上，桌子底下膝盖不经意地靠在一起，然后错开。张云雷借着酒意，借着周围嘈杂的声，凑在杨九郎耳边和他说话。他声音嘶哑却温柔，六月的风吹拂而来，搔着杨九郎耳廓，他们分开，相视着笑，越笑越大，张云雷整个人都埋下去，额头抵住杨九郎的肩。他肩上暖和又柔软，张云雷枕着他，说：“你这也是想瞎了心了。”杨九郎没听清，也不推开他，肩头热意漫到半个身子变成麻。  
蒙了心什么也看不见，后来杨九郎蹲在床边给他点烟，烟气隔成一道幕子，张云雷脚踝很瘦，膝窝泛着红。杨九郎撸一把张云雷的额发，张云雷吐出口烟，似乎很老练地样子说：“我怎么摊上你这么个货。”杨九郎俯身吻他耳根，手在腰间游一圈他就软了，闭起眼颤着睫毛，也不说要还是不要，只是喘，飞翘的眼尾不那么跋扈了，像静谧地垂钓下的钩子。  
杨九郎朝他耳朵眼里吹气，说：“行，那你刚才倒是别咬那么紧。”张云雷立刻溃不成军，挠着杨九郎后背，腿却不由自主地环上去，说自己舍不得，说完就咬舌头，后悔说了这些有的没的。灯一关，谁也看不见谁，不说喜欢就不算定性，他幼稚就拉着杨九郎一块儿，手指纠缠在一起，像蔓子分不开。杨九郎吻他薄薄的眼皮，拿诨话逗他，看他耳垂泛出粉红色，大腿贴着自己的腰打颤，嘴里含含糊糊仿佛咬着化烂的冰雪。杨九郎去他嘴里讨烟，唇角溢出来一些，呼进肺里像二手毒气，杨九郎呛得慌，烟在唇间吐来吐去，拿舌尖揉他的唇珠。  
张云雷对亲密接触有瘾，肌肤贴合给他踩在实地的安稳，他眼珠子透，杨九郎常和他目光相接，一下子摔进去。张云雷从背后抱他，双臂环过身侧一两秒，也不忌讳周围有没有人。舞台熄灯，黑暗里杨九郎偷着握住他的手腕，一根手指摸他的掌心，比台上过分百倍，他掌心曾被划开了一道小口。最柔软的地方对着最坚硬的利器，杨九郎收手时闻到咸腥味，指尖有血丝。他们在之后的年月日里凑在一起做的事不频繁，床榻上褶皱的床单，半满的烟灰缸，对词磨活，张云雷侧脸浸在光里，那时他还没被灾祸削成一个钝角，呻吟死死攥在唇齿间，杨九郎不逼他，而是把他僵硬的腰揉到发软的面团一样。  
“你得喊我......”张云雷偏过头，露出脖颈。他眼睛浮在黑暗里，然后闭起来，他在杨九郎耳边说：“你从没喊过我师哥。”  
杨九郎之后发现张云雷的伤口结痂永远很慢，床榻下面他们说的话逐渐失去意义，顺理成章。  
再越过几年，张云雷身上有了更多的伤口，针线穿过血肉，杨九郎已经忘了怎么用手去抚摸他后颈第一颗骨头，张云雷出院那天脸上一直浮着笑，转向杨九郎的时候却收了笑，眉间蹙起来，嘴唇苍白。杨九郎掰过他的头，轮椅磕住地上的碎石子，一路颠颠簸簸。张云雷往后仰头，杨九郎顺从地把他揽住，他得弯下腰，两个人站在一条路的中间，四周是树木的影子，月亮高悬，照得张云雷手上一圈纱布泛光。  
以前的事总是会想起来，张云雷的伤口使杨九郎不敢碰他，发红的眼眶低垂下来，好像曾经的关系是旧楼梯，修旧如新，有点虚情假意，又很浓情蜜意的意思。张云雷看上去反而比原来小了很多，鼻尖缀着滚圆的汗珠，谁也不敢碰谁，张云雷坐在回去的车上，系好安全带，灯火路边，流动的河，夜晚威压下来。杨九郎的手以前受过伤，握着方向盘，老是想起张云雷的骨节。他们反而不敢了，张云雷在停车时转头问他，你跟我说的话儿是不是真的呀？尾音上挑，杨九郎虚拢住他的手，也笑，他说：“我还能骗您呢么。”  
“我怎么就这么不信呢。”张云雷抽回手，他身上的伤口表面已经愈合得差不多，里面裂开多深他自己也不知晓，他不乐意去想太多的庞杂的事，本来杨九郎是最不复杂的部分，到今天却是难解开的一团绳。他下意识去摸自己的喉，能出音的喉，能闭合软糯的喉，怯懦存在于每个相处的瞬息里。杨九郎探手似乎要帮他理好额发，但他最后又收回去了。  
咱还得继续往下说，杨九郎和他说过这么一句话，张云雷被这句话捋顺了毛，眼泪收回去。他后来时不时想起来这句，想之前的床，五十块能买三小时的房间，他和杨九郎缩在口罩后面，不坦荡却大方，雀跃着逃离园子桌子幕布，有时候抽一包烟，有时候一根都不碰。淋浴的水时凉时烫，他抵着杨九郎的额头笑，说他笑得眼睛看不到了。但突然的中断迫使他们停下来回头看，戛然而止。  
杨九郎摸着他新长出来的发茬，觉得也不算失败，他捂住张云雷的眼睛，就是出院后一年那天，伤口睡了一整年，不去遗忘太难了，张云雷张了张口，一副欲言又止的样子。等待不是一件难熬的事，杨九郎这么想，他和他天南海北跑了很多地方，能开口的不能开口的，杨九郎蹲下来轻压住他的膝盖，他确切恐惧的是什么都没开始，过去旧得落满灰，回不去也不至于全部毁弃。可张云雷看着他，两个人假装都不知道对方在看自己，旧时的幽灵缠住他们，无法脱身，新世界像浪潮，暴风雨里一艘孤船。  
但是，如果能找到机会，杨九郎一定得靠一靠他的额头，告诉他其实什么都没有消失，什么都没有增长和消减，易朽的事物永远易朽，不变的也不必改变。他右手无名指的伤口在他心腔上划开一道口子，很多年前就在汩汩流血，至今愈合不了。


End file.
